Always The Love Songs
by RBraquel
Summary: "And all that stuff…" he gestured up and down her body, a serious look on his face. "You know you're always beautiful right?" A Valentine's Day themed one-shot featuring McSwarek COMPLETE


Andy sat propped up on the counter in her bathroom, a look of intense concentration on her beauty-mask-covered face as she spread a stripe of hot wax down her leg. Beauty products were strewn across the counter, all necessary for the beautification process. She was almost finished, just a few more places to remove the offending hair from in her effort to be totally sexy for her date with Sam tonight… and other activities later.

She spread the paper over the cooling wax and waited for a few seconds before quickly ripping the hair from her skin. A sharp intake of breath accompanied the hair removal.

Repeating the process over again, she was just about to remove another strip when she thought she heard a noise coming from the front room.

She paused, cocking her head to the side, listening to see if she was not the sole inhabitant of the apartment. Sure enough, the jingle of keys and the front door closing announced a visitor's presence.

Boot-covered feet walked across the hardwood floor toward the kitchen, pausing for a second before a deep male voice spoke.

"Andy?" Sam called out.

"Sam?!" Andy shrieked.

She heard the booted feet quickly making their way from the kitchen to her bedroom in his quest to find her. She jumped down from the counter, frantically searching for a way to stash some of the more embarrassing beauty products she had purchased. The strip of cooling wax and attached paper momentarily forgotten in her panic.

"Uh…. Don't come in here," she exclaimed. "I'm naked!"

She heard muffled laughter outside the door to the bathroom followed by the slow creak of the door opening.

"Naked huh?" Sam said with curiosity and a hint of desire lacing his voice. "Now that just sounds like an invitation."

He stopped abruptly; the cheeky grin and look of mischief replaced by confusion at the beauty products strewn across the counter and floor.

"You're not naked!" he exclaimed. "What's on your face?" A quick glance down her body revealed the glaringly white piece of wax paper still stuck to her leg. "And what's on your leg?"

Andy shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other, sparing a glance down at her leg at the offending strip of paper. A flush worked its way up her chest.

"It's… uh. It's wax paper." She cleared her throat nervously. "You know… for waxing. I was waxing my legs."

Her hand raised to point to her face. "And this is a face mask." She reached over to the counter to pick of the container of face mask product and recited from the packaging in her best spokeswoman voice. "It works deep within your pores to clear facial impurities and reduce oil." Like a Price is Right model, she struck a pose, propping the container in her hands for clear display. A bright smile etched on her face, which only served to multiply the cracks in her drying face mask.

Sam let out a snort and leaned against the doorway; arms folded and tongue in cheek as he grinned at her.

"I can see that," he nodded at the materials strewn across the counter. "Why though? Isn't shaving a lot faster? _And_ a lot less painful?"

Andy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes, but your legs don't stay smooth for that long. You just end up having to shave every day then."

She walked over to him then and reached up to grab his jaw, smoothing her thumb across the hard angles. "You should know."

He smirked, turning his head slightly to bite the thumb that was now smoothing over his lips.

"So is this what you on your days off when I'm not around? Rip out your hair and put goop all over your face? I thought you and Traci were having a girl's outing this morning?"

Andy smirked. "Oh we did," she replied. "We just finished quicker than expected. Plus we both wanted to prep for tonight."

A cheesy smile graced Sam's face. "Tonight huh? I can't imagine what could make this day so important."

Andy punched his arm in a jest, Sam feigning hurt at her action. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Oh don't be such a big baby," she said.

She backed up against the counter, putting space between her and Sam once again. "You know I'm doing this for you right?" She turned and propped her leg up on the counter, quickly pulling the remaining wax strip from her leg with a hiss. She glanced over at Sam and gestured to her leg with the now smooth expanse of skin. "I don't exactly feel pleasure at ripping my hair follicles out."

"Plus there was all that time spent shopping for a dress and lingerie, a bikini wax, a…" she ticked the items on her fingers and she went.

"A bikini wax?" Sam eyebrows were raised in surprise and definite interest. His eyes narrowed on the pair of printed boy shorts she was currently wearing like he could see what lay underneath.

"Seriously?" Andy questioned. "I mentioned sexy lingerie and that doesn't get a response?"

Sam shrugged. "Well yeah. But I see you in sexy lingerie all the time. _Now the bikini wax_ is something special."

Andy snorted this time. "Sam a sports bra does not count as sexy!"

"When it's on you it does," he replied. "Everything about you is sexy. Your hair, your legs, your personality… that full-bellied laugh you give when you find something absolutely hilarious."

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about your favorite attributes," she quipped, one eyebrow raised in question.

Sam left the doorway. A few slow steps planted him directly in from of Andy, crowding her against the counter, his body bumping snuggly against hers. The look in his eyes quickly changing from teasing to wanting. Andy swallowed thickly, feeling her amusement quickly turning into desire. She could feel the length of him pressing against her center, the zipper of his pants creating some interesting friction.

His fingertips slowly ran up her sides and goosebumps enveloped her body. He leaned his head down and slowly nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Andy dropped her head back, closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations he was creating.

"Well," he spoke huskily while nuzzling her ear. "I want to know everything about you."

Sam reached across the counter, his lower body still firmly pressed against hers. "Including which type of wax you use," he suddenly joked loudly with a huge smile.

The cold air rushed to her body when he backed away suddenly, creating some distance between them to taunt her with the waxing kit.

"Parissa huh?" he said with a smile shaking the box in his hand. He glanced down at the box again, an amused expression appearing on his face.

"You know this girl kinda looks like you right?" He waved the box a little more in front of Andy's face.

"She does not!" Andy wrestled the box from his grip and stared at the girl. Her indignation replaced by amusement as well. "Huh… she kinda does. Definitely a younger, less sexy or womanly version though." She stepped forward to run her hand down his chest, a cocky smile gracing her lips. "I happen to know just how much you love my curves."

"Mmmmm…" he agreed as he ran his hands up and down the smooth skin on her thighs and then up just underneath the bottom of her tank to caress the silky skin of her back. "I really, really do."

"Alright," she replied with a sigh, grabbing his hands and removing them from her body. "Turn it down a notch. You're gonna have to wait until tonight."

She spun away from him and turned the faucet on to splash water on her face, removing the hardened mask.

"What are you doing here anyway," she questioned, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Sam nodded. "I uh… I thought you would still be out with Traci so I decided to drop by some flowers on my lunch break. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Andy patted her face dry with a towel and her eyebrows rose in surprise at his declaration. "Seriously?" she asked with an excited grin. She spun to face him, throwing the towel on the counter.

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him out of the bathroom in search of the flowers. "Where are they?"

"I left them on the counter," he said. "I wasn't sure where you kept your flower vase."

Andy gasped when she saw the bouquet on the counter. She turned to him, "Sam they're so beautiful!" She picked up the bouquet to examine the flowers and found beautiful blooms of every kind interspersed with a few roses. She set the bouquet back on the counter and walked over to Sam.

She reached up to grab the lapels of his leather jacket. "Thank you. I love them."

Sam glanced down slightly embarrassed, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head. He shrugged.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she replied.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a long, slow kiss. Their lips melded together, tongues brushing in a promise of more to come later.

Eventually Sam pulled back, breaking Andy from her kiss-induced stupor. He rubbed his hands down her back and rested his forehead against hers, a sigh escaping from his mouth.

"I have to go back to work," he said.

Andy sighed too, disappointed that their interlude couldn't continue for a little while longer. They slowly walked over to the door and Andy opened it for Sam. He paused in the doorway.

"See you tonight." He leaned in and gave her another slow kiss. "And all that stuff…" he gestured up and down her body, a serious look on his face. "You know you're always beautiful right?"

Andy softened at his words, reaching up to grab his face with both of her hands. "Thank you." She kissed him again, a kiss full of promises and meaning.

Sam backed up slowly, beginning to make his way down the hallway.

"I love you," Andy said, a radiant smile on her face.

Sam smiled back. "I love you too sweetheart. See you tonight."


End file.
